


An Unlikely Hero

by soniabigcheese



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: What happens when the Hood messes with the wrong plant and needs rescuing himself





	An Unlikely Hero

“Hell … hell… hello?”

The voice sounded strangled but chillingly familiar at the same time and John was hesitant to answer this particular distress call. But … until then … he had to treat every call as an emergency. That’s what his dad had drilled into them the minute International Rescue was launched. And it didn’t matter WHO it was, if they were in danger, they had to be rescued.

“This is International Rescue, how can we help you?”

He was hoping that this was just a prank call, as he really didn’t want to deal with the Hood right now. Besides, it could be a ruse to get them out there and steal their ships. He’d tried before … unsuccessfully … and it wasn’t beneath him to try these sort of dirty tactics.

“DAMMIT!” the Hood yelled, “GET THIS BLOODY THING OFF ME!! International Rescue? Can someone help me here.”

Crash

Thank goodness John didn’t have any earphones in or he’d have popped his eardrum. He winced at the loud noise though and swept his hand around to find the Hood’s location. Nothing. Damn. This man was just as clever at concealing himself as they were.

“Perhaps you should get some help from the Chaos Crew?” he suggested.

“No …. time,” the Hood countered, his breath sounded ragged as if he’d been running, “This bloody thing’s got me cornered. Now PLEASE HELP!”

Now, there was a first. The Hood actually saying please instead of demanding of everything.

“Sorry. I can’t find you on the scanner. You’ll have to give me your address. Otherwise we can’t rescue you.”

As much as he shouldn’t, John was really enjoying this.

“Fine ….”

He reluctantly gave John his whereabouts as he tried to fight off his assailant. John put in the details whilst asking his distressed nemesis exactly what was going on. And almost burst out laughing when the Hood told him. He was so glad that it was not a video/holo call because he was grinning from ear to ear. He waited until the Hood explained his situation, and barely holding back a mischievous smirk, he patched through to Tracy Island.

“Guys? We have a situation … and it’s a good one.”

Scott’s ears pricked up at the amused tone in John’s voice. It sounded almost like gloating.

“What’s up John?”

When John relayed what the Hood had told him, Scott could hardly contain his delight.

“Tell him we’re on our way,” he replied, “but we need to pick up an expert in the field .. so to speak. As we can’t handle this on our own.”

“Copy that Scott. I’ll tell him.”

On Tracy Island, Scott gathered everyone together to debrief them, whilst John kept the Hood on the line and calmly talked to him explaining that specialist equipment is needed etc.

“Think it’s time to get our old friend Ned out in the field,” Virgil said with a wink, “bet he never expected this.”

“And neither will the Hood,” Alan chipped in.

Virgil scrambled Thunderbird Two whilst Scott made the call to Ned Tedford, who was happy to hear from them and surprised at this rather unusual request. Once he boarded and they were airborne, he chatted constantly. If this hadn’t been such a unique rescue, they’d probably have turned back. But they couldn’t wait to see the look on the Hood’s face when he saw who they’d brought along.

Ned tapped the door and waited. Because it was only polite to do so. He shrugged.

“Nobody’s home. Oh well.”

“John?” Virgil tapped the communication button on his belt, “You sure this is the right address?”

“Talking to him right now,” John replied, “seems he can’t answer the door at the moment.”

There was another crash, and a rather large stem poked right through the roof, tiles flying everywhere. That’s when Virgil smashed his way into the building, closely followed by Ned … who suddenly screeched to a halt and gaped at the sight before him. Standing there, in her full and massive glory, was the original Gladys and one of her leaves was pinning the Hood against the wall. His face was a bright purple and he was wheezing and having difficulty in breathing.

“Gladys!”

Virgil quickly surveyed the area and turned around.

“We need an axe. Chop this thing down.”

Ned caught him by the arm and shook his head.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. I can handle this.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. A man’s life was in danger here. He might be their enemy but they couldn’t possibly let him die. Hand him over to the GDF… yes … watch as he is slowly strangled to death because of a plant - a rather LARGE plant … no.

“Getting the axe anyways. No time to lose.”

Ned shrugged before stepping forward and stroking one of Gladys’ leaves fondly.

“Now, what are we doing here eh Gladys?” he cooed softly, “hope you haven’t been causing any trouble.”

“Just …. get … this …. bloody … thing … off … me,” the Hood gasped out.

“Now now, that’s no way to talk to a lady.”

Virgil reappeared with his power suit and Ned frowned.

“A little over the top don’t you think?”

“So what do you suggest?”

Ned smiled.

“You just need to talk to her very nicely….”

The Hood scoffed, and Gladys tightened her grip. His eyes bulged. Ned ignored him and continued.

“…. and play her some music. She’s not bothered what type.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“John? Can you tap through some music please?”

John’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but he obliged and music came wafting through the speaker on Virgil’s belt. Gladys started to twist around towards Ned and Virgil, her leaves easing the grip on the Hood. He sank to his knees, taking in deep breaths. But before he had the chance to recover and run for it, the GDF were there at the front door, waiting to take him away.

As he was led away, he turned to look at the towering geranium and muttered…

“Defeated by a bloody plant. Maybe I should put weedkiller on my list?”

Ned cuddled one of her leaves and scowled at him.

“That’s a really bad man,” he remarked.

As the GDF carrier took off, Virgil turned to Ned.

“So, you two are reunited. What are you going to do now?”

Ned looked around the building with a smile.

“Well … she looks so settled in here. Be a shame to move her,” he chuckled,“there’s a lot to shift. Anyways … what WAS he doing with her?”

“Hmm … he must have gotten hold of a few drops of that growth serum and Gladys - or the remains of her - just happened to be the one thing he decided to test it on.”

“Guess he got more than he bargained on then?”

There was a lull in the conversation, it was basically mission accomplished but Virgil felt a little responsible for his ‘unlikely hero’.

“So, that’s it … need me to drop you back home?”

Ned just smiled. He and Gladys reunited again.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he replied quietly, “I just want to spend some time with Gladys.”

“Er …. okay. But we’re not a taxi service you know.”

“I know. I’ll find my own way home once I’m done here.”

“Well … at least let me fix that door and make sure there’s some security around this place. You know.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Virgil paused and looked fondly at Ned, who was a bit preoccupied with talking to this humongous plant.

And shrugged.

Well, this rescue was going to be one for the books.


End file.
